


The Joy of Tears

by ClarkeKennedy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Plot, Pokemon Fanfiction, Porn With Plot, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeKennedy/pseuds/ClarkeKennedy
Summary: Nurse Joy's mysterious past catches up with her when she finds an abandoned Eevee and stumbles upon a Pokemon phenomenon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Joy of Tears

**_The Joy of Tears_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ This book is dedicated to Feather Frame  _

_ my “ _ [ _ Heterosexual life-partner _ ](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeterosexualLifePartners) _ ”  _

_ who made this book possible. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Written by Clarke Kennedy  _

_ © 2019 All Rights Reserved _ _. _

**_Part One | False Destiny_ **

##  **_Chapter One | Thursday_ **

Nurse Joy hates Thursdays. Thursdays being the particular day that she happens to hate confuses her.  _ Why does it have to be Thursdays? _ her thoughts drone. 

Hating a normal day like Monday when you start work would be fine for her. After all, there would be work to do.  _ Hating weekends because I have to work would also be okay, _ she wears the thought on her fair face. After all, there would be work to do. 

_ Why do Thursdays have to be so boring,  _ Joy’s heart laments. By mid day Wednesday she’s finished all the work that everyone else has been slacking on. For the rest of that day there are always people popping in with questions, looking for advice. N _ othing ever happens on Thursday, _ she cries to herself, squeezing her eyes momentarily. 

Nurse Joy doesn’t even bother to take her medication on these days. She wouldn’t need it anyway, she often reminds herself. Besides, Joy’s better now, she surmises, when taking it solemnly each morning. She often feels happy when she can’t remember exactly how many years it’s been.

* * *

Nurse Joy sits at the reception desk at Pewter City’s PokeCenter. Her eyes dark at the buttons on the keypad of her phone.  _ 5 8 7... 5 8 7... 5 8 7... _ , she repeats internally. The nurse picks up the phone and quickly dials extension 1 2 3. 

“Records Department,” a cheerful voice answers. 

“Hi, this is reception! I was won-,” Joy begins to return cheerfully as well. 

“NJ?” the voice on the phone now sounding disappointed. 

“Yeah, it's me,” Joy pouts. 

“Do you want me to send over some insurance claims?” the voice chirps. 

“Oh no, I was just wondering if I could come over for you. Maybe.. Uh.. Deliver some stuff?” 

The voice is silent for a moment then responds. 

“You could bring me the mail if it came.” 

“No. The mail doesn’t come today… They’re at the Gym on Thursdays!” Joy cries. 

“NJ are you okay?” 

“Yep! Never better, lots of work to do. Gotta go!” 

NJ hangs up the phone. As she places her hand on the receiver her eyes resume darting on the numbers  _ 5 8 7 _ .  _ That didn’t help at all,  _ NJ’s turmoil reflects in her eyes. 

Not able to sit still any longer Nurse Joy places her clock plaque that reads ‘returning at’ and sets it to an hour from now. She grabs her purse and heads to one of the empty check up rooms. She stands out side and paces for a while before deciding to go in. Inside Joy paces around indecisively some more. She takes off her hat and places her hands on the check up bed and leans into it while taking a deep breath. 

Joy’s blue eyes look sharp, having made up her mind. She hastily undoes the bow in the back of her white apron and pulls it over her head then sets it on the counter neatly. She pops the buttons on the collar and pulls her arms through the puffy shoulders of her pink nurse dress. She lifts the one piece dress over her head and reveals her fully nude body. 

Joy is petite and short though her slim legs are quite long. She brushes her fingertips of her small slender hands against the fair skin of her breasts, feeling the goosebumps grow across them as she stands naked in the air conditioned PokeCenter. Joy shyly and slowly takes a peek between her legs. 

_ There you are, always,  _ she thinks with a wide sultry smile. Joy doesn’t question why her body is like this. It feels right to her. It feels better than any other way. It makes her feel lonely. 

Joy opens her purse to find a black satin bag. Inside she pulls out a small sleek navy butt plug. She puts her purse on the floor and opens a cabinet and grabs some medical lubricant. She generously lathers her toy and herself and lays on the check up bed. Joy lays on her back and spreads her long legs. She starts slowly with one finger, spreading the lubricant inside. The smooth silky skin inside her feels remarkably delicate, a feeling that Joy finds, quite, interesting, if not exactly sexual.    
  


Joy lifts her legs, her white thigh high socks accentuating her physique. She slips a second finger inside and slowly begins to widen herself. Feeling fully relaxed and the anticipation climaxing, she fills herself with her toy. Joy grabs her phone and opens the toy’s app. She connects and turns it on. The silent subtle vibrations intoxicate her as it firmly presses against her p-spot. 

With the lubricant still on her hands she begins stroking herself and settles into the waves of pleasure. Joy lowers and crosses her legs. She uses long full strokes, massaging every inch. The waves reach her chest and her nipples become hard and sensitive. She resists the urge to play with them, instead meditating on the current sensations inside her. 

As she begins to get close to climax she switches her technique. Now focusing on the tip with slow irregular strokes to maintain herself right on the edge. She increases the power of her toy and hears a muffled buzzing sound. The pleasure has spread to her whole body now as she constantly teeters on the edge over and over again. 

She checks the time and has thirty five minutes left. She moans quietly continuing to meditate on all the sensations, soaking up every last second of it. 

As she approaches the end of her time, she flips over on the check up bed. While stroking she pulls her toy out. She maxes the setting and gently pokes it back inside. She removes it once more giving herself time to relax again in the new position. As she begins to gape Joy starts to regularly toy herself in and out. The smooth friction of her toy against the silky skin inside of her ass drives Joy crazy. She steadily resists moaning loudly. She lets out muffled whimpers just as she hears a knock on the door.

“What?!” Joy shouts through the locked door a bit too angrily. 

“NJ, is that you? Are you with someone?” 

Joy suddenly opens the door fully clothed and gleefully says “Yep! Just restocking!” then walks back to the reception desk. 

“Wait, NJ, I brought you some insurance claims,” Jackie, the voice on the phone from earlier says with a stack of folders in her arms pressed against her large breasts. 

“Oh, I’m on my way back to my desk, you can leave them there and I’ll see if I’m free to do them.” Joy says as she never stops walking trying to ignore the records girl.

Jackie tries to keep up with Joy and says, “Oh some of the girls in records want to go to that new club downtown, I uh...” They reach the reception desk and Jackie places the folders down giving Joy a front row seat to her considerable breasts that are almost popping out of her tight blouse. Joy doesn’t look at her and begins rapidly typing on her computer. “I wanted to know if you wanted to come.. with me.” Jackie says nervously. 

“I can’t, I have errands to run.” Joy says in a sweet apologetic voice. 

“Oh that’s okay NJ,” Jackie pauses for a moment before asking, “Do you think we could go get some coffee in an hour or two.. Or I mean after work.. Or sometime.. With me?” 

Joy mistakenly looks up for a moment to find Jackie on the other side of the reception desk leaning over it, her full breasts draped over the counter and lots of cleavage visible. Joy thinks that her blouse is defying physics by not bursting out. Joy looks away and types faster. 

“Oh I don’t know Jackie, I’m very busy,” Joy says bashfully. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to do those claims,” Jackie says cutely while fluttering her eyelashes. 

“Oh I have to finish this first. I don’t know if I’ll have time, but I’ll try,” NJ says dejectedly. 

“You can’t fool me NJ,” Jackie says in a hot voice. “Why don’t you just go down to the play room if you’re so bored?” 

Joy suddenly stops typing, her pupils become pins as they dart.  _ 5 8 7... 5 8 7... 5 8 7...  _ races through her head once again. Joy realizes her nipples are hard and she still wants to play with them. Joy clumsily picks up the folders and opens them. “This is all you have today?” She says eagerly. 

Jackie wears a surprised look on her face and says, “No… do you wan-” 

“Yes! Please bring me more. I’ll get them all done today!” Joy says with enthusiasm. 

“Then can I take you out for coffee, uh, not as a date.. Or uh.. just as friends???” Jackie says full of doubt.  _ Why did I say just as friends!?  _

“Sure, we’ll get lunch tomorrow!” Joy resumes typing at a normal pace while reading the records.

“Oh! Fantastic! See you there!” Jackie says with confused happiness.  _ Damn it! She said yes to that?! Now what the hell am I supposed to do?! _

* * *

Joy sits at the reception desk submitting claims. She waits and waits for her nipples to relax though they never do. A stretch of time goes by before she finally appreciates that she left her toy inside her.  _ This is wonderful!  _ Joy celebrates to herself.  _ I’ve wanted to try this for so long.. But.. I didn’t think it would be this exciting!  _ Joy fathoms over herself and her physical feelings for a while.  _ I can’t believe I actually did this finally! _ As she acclimates to her pride and elation she decides to step it up. She grabs her phone and tries the lowest setting. Joy erects her posture suddenly and turns it off. Joy looks through the app and finds a pulse option. She taps the big button on the screen and smiles wide. She places the phone on the desk and resumes her work. She treats herself to a few pulses every now and then, struggling to contain herself each time.  _ I think Thursdays are going to get a lot better from now on. _

* * *

Joy didn’t notice what made her get up from her desk. She was unaware of anything that made her go outside. She didn’t realize she was being compelled to follow a sound that was impossible to hear. 

Outside the clinic was a large open campus. Before Joy could take in the setting sun, she noticed a large cardboard box at the nearest tree. She suddenly knew that a sound had been coming from the box. The sound hadn’t been filtered in her mind from the noises outside. She couldn’t remember the sound. She suddenly realized who she was and what her purpose was. 

“Is that a crying Pokemon?” she says out loud. 

Recollected she takes in the situation procedurally. She was the only one outside. The sidewalk on this side of the building is straight for 40 yards so no one could have just passed by here. For however long the box has been there she was the first person to notice something was inside. 

She approaches the box. It’s a normal large moving box. Its brand new except tape has peeled the lid where it was removed. 

Satisfied with her observation and feeling it was safe, she proceeds to open the box. Before her fingertips touch it a small furry head pops out. 

“Oh. It’s an Eevee," she whispers. 

Caregiver thoughts bubble in Joy’s mind. She doesn’t notice anything else inside herself. She doesn’t notice that she doesn’t notice anything else inside herself. She is completely unaware of her real feelings and the severity of the situation she finds herself in. 

The female Eevee’s eyes are characteristically dark purple. They show deep sadness in them yet no fear. They dart around unaware of Joy as though the Eevee was not looking for her or expecting her to be there. The Eevee eventually catches Joy’s gaze. She observes the Eevee, her supple chest and curvy thighs hidden inside the box. 

_ What could this Eevee have done to deserve this, _ Joy wonders. Her thought carries a vague feeling she can’t place but knows is familiar. She soothes the dejected Eevee with her voice playfully asking her, “who left such a cute Eevee outside in a box? You poor thing” she says. The Eevee gets closer and is revealed to Joy. “Oh gosh!” Joy exclaims. “You’re completely naked!” 

Joy is overcome by concern that someone will see the naked Pokemon. She decisively gives the Eevee a warm smile as she gestures toward her. She quickly earns the Eevee’s trust and swiftly picks her up from under her arms and holds her close. The Eevee yawns as she melts in Joys embrace. Joy takes her inside the clinic.

* * *

Taking her into a check up room Joy places the Eevee on the medical bed. The thin paper sheet on the bed feels uncomfortable against the Eevee’s fur. Joy continues to soothingly talk to the Eevee. “My name is Nurse Joy and I’m going to take very good care of you Eevee”. Joy turns around and continues to lull her. “Let’s see now Eevee. We’ll need to feed you. And if you’re going to be here a while you’ll need something to wear. So let’s do that first!” Joy peeps as she smiles while going about her work.

Joy finds a small white gown with pink trim and hearts. Joy drapes the hospital gown over the Eevee and she tenses and squirms as Joy covers her eyes. Its over quick and she settles back down and Joy pats her head and says, “Don’t you just look adorable in that!” 

Eevee blushes.  _ Nurse Joy is nice, she thinks. _ Eevee watches Joy as she quickly glances to the door making sure she locked it. Eevee wonders what’s going on. Joy brushes her hands against the gown saying “doesn’t that feel better?” as she sensually caresses the Eevee all over her body. Eevee’s heart melts as the nice nurse rubs her body. Joy gives Eevee a devilishly seductive look. 

Joy begins to move deftly, caressing Eevee’s thighs. Eevee watches Joy’s lustful eyes as she bites her lip trying to hold back but clearly not doing it well. Joys hand slips to the Eevee’s inner thigh and she brushes against her labia. Joys eyes roll in a pleasure that washes over her becoming face. She takes a deep breath as though for the first time in a long time. Her seductive gaze has been restored to her caregiver one. Eevee wonders if whatever Joy was holding back is gone now. 

Joy quickly returns to her work. Eevee extends her long nails and feels the strange gown. “Oh my goodness,” Joy says in a pretend disappointed voice. “Did no one take care of you? Now, if I’m going to feed you I can’t have you scratching me,” Joy says in a sheepishly strict voice. “So let’s take care of those nails next. Eevee’s eyes go wide and she makes her dastardly escape. Joy easily captures her. Just as Eevee opens her mouth to cry Joy’s finger is suddenly on her lips. Eevee is in shock as she looks upon the seductive eyes that has suddenly returned to Joy’s face. Joy teases Eevee’s soft lips and says in an intoxicating voice that sounds like a different person, “don’t worry. I’ll be gentle. '' Distracted by Joys new voice Eevee doesn’t notice that she has already cut two nails. Eevee’s eyes dart and Joy finishes cutting her nails one by one while her caregiver glow has returned. 

Joy takes Eevee’s hands into hers. Eevee watches her inspect her with a frown. Eevee struggles to decipher Joy’s strife within herself as her losses of control become more frequent. Joy hastley takes both of Eevee’s hands on top of her dress and presses them against her breasts. Eevee’s soft hands feel strange to her here. Joy rubs them against her firm luscious breasts. Eevee thinks to squeeze them but is shy. Eevee watches Joy’s head tilt back and her mouth opens, but before she moans she pulls Eevee’s hands off and shakes herself out of it. Eevee can tell whatever is going on, the nurse isn’t going to last much longer. 

Joy’s eyes seem lost for a little while. As she re-finds Eevee’s pretty purple eyes, she smiles as though seeing her for the first time. Joy opens a cabinet and says, “Right. Time to eat!” Joy reaches all the way in the back of a cabinet for a bottle of a different shape and colour ignoring all the ones in front. All the bottles have Pokemon Types on them but the one in Joy’s hand has her name on it. Eevee partly sees the label but is in doubt that it actually says Joy. 

Joy lifts Eevee from under her arms again and takes her to a chair. She lifts Eevee’s head gently and gives her the formula. Eevee instantly notices something slightly strange about it but can’t place it and continues to suck more. 

Eevee doesn’t figure it out in time. The potion is already starting to affect her. Eevee feels something is wrong but can’t focus enough to stop drinking. She loses the battle to the potion as her soft lips try to resist the sweet formula. 

As Eevee drinks Joy watches over her and as half of it is gone her devilishly seductive smile returns once more. It grows and grows. Eevee slowly drifts to sleep.

* * *

Eevee thinks she is having a dream but the feelings in her body feel hyper real. She realizes she is still drinking the formula but it feels strange to her. She tries to open her eyes but they are too heavy. 

This formula tastes a little different. All the same flavours are there but they are bolder and its warm. She contemplates how either is not like anything she’s had before. Eevee wants more so she grasps at the bottle. Sweet formula drips from her lips and dribbles down her fur. She feels it slide down her body and notices she feels wet.  _ Wasn’t I wearing a gown, _ she asks herself. 

She fights to open her eyes. As her vision focuses she sees nurse Joy’s face close to her. Eevee suddenly realizes Joy is naked. She notices she is naked again and this isn’t the clinic. 

Eevee’s mind begins to race as she thinks for how long has the sweet liquid has been dripping down her fur.

Eevee sees Joy looking away from her. She thinks maybe she could stay like this but hyper real sensations begin to wash over her body as she drinks the formula. Her privates are hot and wet. Eevee thinks maybe she should touch herself without letting Joy notice. She fakes a rustle and gets into position. 

Eevee thinks it's worked. She slowly starts to rub while tracking Joys gaze off in the distance. Eevee’s privates feels so tender. Her gentle rubs soothe her and she melts and returns to the bottle for more of the sweet liquid. 

Eevee thinks her eyes are playing tricks on her. She is suddenly overwhelmed with doubt.  _ Did Joy just smirk and try to hide it, _ Eevee panics.  _ Does she know I’m awake? Does she know I’m touching myself? Why can’t I stop touching myself? Why does this feel so good.  _

Before Eevee can do anything she feels a gust of air. It smells like grass. She looks around for the first time. A lush green garden stretches out to infinity. Eevee finds herself in a pristine white bed in the middle of The Garden. 

All the blood drains from Eevee’s face as the realization hits her. She says to herself,  _ are we inside a Pokeball? _

@Clarke223

[ https://www.patreon.com/Clarke_Kennedy ](https://www.patreon.com/Clarke_Kennedy)


End file.
